


[ART] Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Duelling, Fan Comics, Fanart, H/D Fan Fair 2019, Hogwarts Express, Honeydukes Express Trolley Wizard Draco Malfoy, Locomotive Engineer Harry Potter, M/M, Person of Color Harry Potter, Secondary Theme: Pottermore Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: While evil lurks on the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter, the locomotive engineer and Draco Malfoy, the Honeydukes Express Trolley Wizard, are the only two adults aboard the train. Their duelling skills might have become a little rusty over the years, but they will do anything in their power to keep the children safe. It'll take a bit more than a disarming spell to stop them....





	[ART] Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[112](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16er_sVwwFtbVQxtiFqHRWhw09kwNYhywsB-R48qtVPU/edit#).
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is kind of the denouement to what could be a super cool full-length fic! thanks for the prompt!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
